1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable orthopedic support pillows which can be mechanically customized to support a large variation of the size and preferences of individuals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Supportive pillows over the past thirty years have gone through many changes in seeking the ideal support surface for the head and neck. Variations included, but were not limited to the materials used for supportive nature of the pillow. It has generally been assumed that in creating the ideal sleep surface there would have to be a fine balance between support and comfort in order to maximize the benefit to the end user.
The consumer today has a multitude of choices when it comes to purchasing a pillow. Materials utilized for vary from down feathers, fiberfil, organic materials, granular materials, fluid filled and polyurethane foam.
Medical study and testing performed by Dr. Ruth Jackson has indicated that the best degree of support that a pillow could provide would be a pillow that actually supported the natural contour of the cervical lordotic curve. She proposed that a roll-like structure placed under the cervical spine would be the most beneficial in providing proper support for the neck. Since this early concept and design the cervical contour pillow has evolved into numerous variations. Although all have included the principal concept of a cervical roll support for the neck, none has considered variations in the dimensions of the anatomy of different individuals and how these differences relate to the ultimate effectiveness of a pillow on an individualized basis. For example, a supportive pillow that is ill fitting could be detrimental to the user because it forces the user to conform to the support rather than conforming the support to the user""s individualized needs and/or preferences.
Various methods of customization of pillows for both the cervical and lumbar spine are known. However, these variations range from intricate systems of support that are either adjustable through an inflatable component, a fluid filled component, and/or attachment of components through the use of hook-and-loop fastening devices, zippers and/or strapping.
The present invention provides an orthopedic support pillow that can be customized in terms of height in order to fit an individual""s needs and/or preferences without the use of accessory devices such as hook-and-loop, elastic bands, zippers and straps and the like.
It is therefore an object of this present invention to provide a pillow that provides support for the natural contour of the cervical lordosis, but can be customized to fit variations in the sizes and preferences of individuals.